realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Divine Expletives
The Faerûnian Pantheon Bane "Blackfire!" ("Blood of the God!" in awe, admiration, or profane amazement, but never when angry or disgusted; is much less formal than "Aumarrath!") "Clathenar!" ("Holy crap!" or: "Jesus!" was an unintentional martyr of Bane whose long-ago holy service was one long sequence of disastrous screwups, so this oath is always used like a groan of dismay or spat out in despairing anger, when something has gone seriously wrong; pronounced 'CLATH-en-ar') "Embarranar!" (a gloating thanks to Bane for something that's gone well, or a victory, or unlooked-for aid or good fortune, roughly equivalent to a delighted: "Son of a BITCH!" or "Don't that take all!"; pronounced 'Em-bar-RAN-ar') "Hand of Hate!" (of the rarely-heard "Feel the Hand of Hate!" an expression only snarled at foes or victims being slain; rough equivalent of a real-world: "DIE, motherfucker!") "Holy Fist!" ("Jesus Christ!") "Krisk!" ("Shit!") "Lurruk!" ("Bloody hell!" or "Damn!"; pronounced 'LUR-uh-kh') "Sark!" ("Blast!" or: "Fuck!") "Talar!" ("Well, damn!" mild expression of surprise or dismay) "Tondrabbar!" ("To the God!" war-cry or exulting expression uttered when an offering is touched aflame or broken, a foe is struck, or an attack is launched (i.e. it would be the first shout of a surprise attack); pronounced 'Tawn-DRAB-bar') "Whiteblood!" ("Bloody hell!" or "Jesus fucking Christ!" [profane shock or disgust) Helm Helm's Eyes!;common Lathander Realms exclamations appear alphabetically, followed in parentheses (with asterisks to lessen the obscenity impact) by the real-world equivalent: "Beard!" (contraction of "the Beard of Omthas!") was an early prophet of Lathander, last heard from over six centuries ago "Bitterblood!" (contraction of "By the blood of Alathan!") "By the Beard of Omthas!" ("Holy crap!" or: "Jesus!" amazement) "By the blood of Alathan!" ("Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!" or: "Bloody hell!" or "Jesus fucking Christ!" shock or disgust) was a high priest of a Lathanderite temple who was martyred four centuries back for preaching the faith of Lathander by the local Tethyrian duke -- who hated and feared change, and didn't want any commoners getting uppoty ideas about starting ANYTHING new "Darkrose!" ("Blast!" or: "Fuck!") "Dawnfire!" ("Shit!") "Dusking!" ("Damnation!") "Redblood!" ("Bloody hell!" or "Damn!" Lathanderites have been heard to say things like "They even stole the redblooding candles!" so "redblooding" is the form that lets this word be used directly in place of the real-world "bloody" or "fucking" "Star of the Morning!" ("My word!" even when speaking to superiors in the church 'polite oath' that denotes surprise or dismay) "Starfall!" ("Damn!" or "Blast!" oath, now considered almost poetic or flowery) "Zustrin!" ("Bloody marvellous!" or "Fucking wonderful!" only when pleased, but so shocked or surprised as to burst out into profanity; considered poor form by clergy of Lathander Mystra Mystra's Might! –very common Mystra's Magic –very common Mystra's Minions –not common Mystra's Mysteries! –very common Sweet Mystra!;common Selûne Sweet Selûne –very common Tempus "A battle-death is a holy ending." is why devout worshippers of Tempus salute corpses, burials, and graves with murmurs of, "Holy ending!" "Laws are but words until blood is shed for them." "Men fall, but Tempus rises!" older times, this saying was always rendered: "Men fall, but Tempus rides on!" "Nothing is truth that has not been tested in battle." "Peace stands on a sharp sword." "The sun rises out of blood and sets into blood, and all the time between belongs to the Lord of Battles." Now, a few 'polite oaths,' that can be used in front of priests, or by one priest to another, without any rebuke or sin at all: "Blood of the god!" uttered as: "Blood of Tempus!" "Hooves!" reference to the mounts Tempus rides or stands on, Deiros and Veiros, and therefore to the god at work "Steel!" for "Thirsty steel!" (this longer form is now very rarely heard), and expresses an eager desire to take part in battle "Sword and Stars!" saying derived from the belief that stars flash to mark the god's approval when a favored attack is made or a champion draws his or her sword for purposes of battle "Warhorn!" for "Warhorn forlorn!" (a line from a temple hymn about aid arriving too late to save the lives of heroes dying heroically in a 'last stand' because they upheld their duty rather than departing and so saving their lives), and expresses regret at a battle defeat or at poor tactics that resulted in losses because allies or sword-comrades came too late, or went in the wrong direction, or chose opponents or terrain poorly "Zelzing!" word from an old, now-lost battle song of Tempus, that poetically described the sound of ringing swords in battle; this is now used triumphantly to mark a blow struck, or battle joined, or a foe struck down And now, the "hard swearing" indulged in by believers in Tempus who have lost their tempers and let lapse all guard over their tongues. As usual, I've provided modern real-world equivalents in parentheses. Almost all of these words derive from ancient temple cant of the Wargod, now forgotten except for these oaths and a few sacred phrases used in altar prayers. "Arntarmar!" ("Jesus Christ!"; pronounced "Arn-TAR-mar!" was a long-ago mortal war-hero who worked wondrous victories in the name of Tempus, and died willingly on a battlefield to allow wounded and children to escape while he singlehandedly held off a vastly more numerous foe in a narrow gorge) "Caztul!" ("Fuck!" shock or disgust and pronounced "CAZZ-tuhl") "Gelkor!" ("Shit!"; pronounced with a hard 'g': "GEL-kore!") "Harcrimmitor!" (akin to shouting: "DIE, motherfucker!" and pronounced: "Har-CRIM-ih-tor") "Kelstyn!" ("Blast!"; pronounced: "KEL-stinn!") "Malagard!" ("Well, damn!" surprise or dismay) "Ralimralar!" (a delighted: "Son of a BITCH!" and pronounced: "RAL-im-RAL-ar!") "Sakros!" ("Holy crap!" not necessarily bad and pronounced "SACK-roe-sss") "Talandor!" ("Bloody hell!"; pronounced: "Tel-an-DOR!") Tymora Tymora's Tears!; uncommon Umberlee Umberlee's Forks common among sailors Waukeen Waukeen's Empty Purse!;uncommon Seldarine Labelas Enoreth By Enoreth's Many Years! –very common Dark Seldarine Lords of the Golden Hills Halfling deities Morndinsamman Moradin Moradin's Bones –very common Draconic pantheon Asathalfinare Mulhorandi pantheon Untheric pantheon Category:Expletives